marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Jorgenson
Sandy Jorgenson is one of Al Bundy's many high school girlfriends on'' Married... with Children''. She appears in the Season 6 episode "I Who Have Nothing". She was played by Wendie Jo Sperber. About Sandy and Al She met Al at some point in high school, as he was a fullback on the Polk High Panthers and she was a cheerleader. Its believed that she was very promiscuous during her cheerleading years, as there was a saying about her: "If you want to get drunk, get some brandy. If you want a social disease, just call Sandy" He used to take her out to the park and they would play catch together with his football and he would also have sex with her. At some point, he gave her the prized football he used in the game that he scored 4 touchdowns in a single game with, making her feel special. On the night of homecoming, he dumped her, leaving her heartbroken, though it is indicated that they still spoke to each up to graduation night, as she remembered that he would be working at the shoe store as a summer job in order to work on his car. Over 20 years later, Al looks her up again, as he wants to find his football memorabilia to leave behind when he dies. He is shocked when he finally sees her, as she has put on a significant amount of weight since he last saw her, even throwing away the rose he brought her before she could see it. She is under the impression that he is there to start a relationship with her again and aggressively flirts with him. Still disappointed about being dumped at the homecoming dance, she makes a proposition that if their song, Blue Velvet, comes on the radio, he has to dance with her to make it up to her for dumping her that night. Just as luck would have it, it comes on the radio and she force him to slow dance with him, while constantly trying to grab his behind. After the song ends, Al tries to bring her back to the couch to talk about getting the football, but the song Rock Around The Clock comes on and she insists that they continue to dance until she ends up hurting his back. After attempting to massage his back, he finally tells her that he's only there because he wants his football back and a now heartbroken Sandy is mad, as she told him that having the football made her feel like she meant something to Al during their time together. After some convincing, she agrees to give it to him on the condition that they play a little bit of catch again with the football. She tells him to go long and as he catches it, he forgets that they are on a third floor balcony, flying off the railing as he catches it. Sandy raises her arms up in a "touchdown" pose, happy that she got her revenge. Category:Season 6 Category:Notable character Category:Al's Old Flames Category:Polk High School Students